


Solangelo- A slow love story

by boringusername01



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: HoO - Freeform, M/M, PJO, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 10,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boringusername01/pseuds/boringusername01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fanfic... So it might not that good, but if you have some suggestions or constructive critisism that would be appreciated.<br/>I wrote as soon I finished BoO as I couldn't leave Nico and Will where they were.<br/>I am going to put the first chapters and you guys can say whether you want the rest</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and Will's family  
\--------------------------------------------------- CHAPTER 1   
NICO   
____   
Okay, he knows now. I actually told Percy Jackson that I'm over him. A small smile is sneaks its way onto my face thinking about Percy's reaction. I could still hear him saying, "What does he mean 'Not his type'? I'm everyone's type!" A chuckle escaped from lips. The expression feels good on my face for a while but my face gets sore from keeping the unusual expression so I let it slip off.   
"Hello, Sunshine, what was that about?" said Will Solace, son of Apollo. Sunshine, where did that come from? "Do not call me Sunshine, Solace" "Do you prefer Death Boy," he said while throwing me one of his blush inducing smiles. "Nico. That's what I prefer." "Great! So anything will do. But what was that about?" Don't tell him thought the rational part of my brain. The irrational part of my brain made me say "I just told him I had a crush on him. But I got over him" I added quickly. I couldn't meet his eyes. Oh gods why did I just do that I was regretting ever tell him that, I figured I might as well look up and get over it with, and carry on with life. I looked into those blue eyes and I though what I saw was just confusion. I sighed in relief it wasn't a look of disgust, but still I was upset. "So- you're-" he exhaled " Uh- you are-" Will said with confusion. "Yeah, do you have a problem with it?" I replied, hoping my face wasn't as red as it felt. "No." The confusion in eyes turned to anger, then he put on his poker face (who knew he had one, Will always smiled)"You better get in the infirmary now, you've been doing too much Underworldly things lately. Come on" This conversation was so not over.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
WILL  
____

Oh my gods, how could someone be dense enough to shadow-travel so many times and know they are close to turning into a pool of shadows. He just doesn't understand that there are people who care for him and don't want him to turn into a pool of shadows. That's all I could think of while Nico was speaking to Percy and Annabeth. I couldn't hear what they were talking about and Percy's confused expression and Annabeth pulling off one of those half of your face grins, weren't helping me understand. But whatever it was, it made Nico smile. His smile was a ray sunshine breaking through the dark expression that was always on his face.  
His smile slid off his face like he was about to walk into something unpleasant and returned to his usual dark expression.  
"Hello, Sunshine" I ridiculously said.  
"Don't call me that," Nico said with a surprised expression.  
"Do you prefer Death Boy?"  
"Nico. That's what I prefer."  
"Great! So anything will do. But what was that about?" I asked stupidly.  
Surprisingly he said "I just told him I had a crush on him. But I got over him."  
Wait! What? That was going to be my first reaction but then I saw he had a really tough time telling me, the way he was avoiding my eyes like he was expecting me to judge him and tell him to go away. I really didn't know what to say. He looked up and met my eyes and I thought maybe I should also tell him, but I could see he had a tough time telling me and I didn't want to make him any more uncomfortable than he was. So I tried to the of something that could make him feel better.  
"So- your- uh- you are-" but my brain felt like it was short-circuiting. Gods, was I confused.  
"Yeah, you got a problem with that" then he blushed tomato red. He didn't want to continue the topic anymore so I just dismissed the topic for now. "No." What did I do? "You better get to the infirmary now, you've been doing too much Underworldly things lately. Come on."  
We were not done talking about this.


	3. CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER 3  
WILL  
____

I looked for and found an empty room -as close to the back as I could- for him to rest in for the next three days.  
"Get comfy your not leaving until your healthy enough to smile -actually smile, not your Dracula smile- at Dionyus. Okay Death Boy?"  
"How many times are we going to have this argument, do not call me Death Boy. Or Sunshine" He threw me an angry scowl as if hoping that it would scare me off.  
"Scowl all you want, I'm not going to stop and your not going to leave this bed. End of discussion" I said while throwing my hands on my hips. I had to show him he couldn't scare me off that easily.  
He looked up at me with a puzzled expression like he was thinking: "How dare he speak to The Ghost King."  
After a moment of awkward silence, I said "I'm going to get some nectar and food, what would you like"  
He thought for a second "Get me anything besides pomegranates and corn" he said simply.   
"What's wrong with pomegranates and corn?" I asked.  
He gave me a pained expression and said "Just some bad memories"  
"What happened?"  
"I had to eat pomegranites when the giants trapped me and I was turned into corn."  
The look in his eyes told me that he couldn't think what about he experienced. I decided to stop asking questions due to the his pained expression and the level of weirdness of the statements  
"I'm going to get your nectar and non-pomegrante-food. Be back in a few minutes."  
I turned and left that area and went to get him a hamburger -real beef, not store bought- with chips, a basic meal. While carrying the food, I got some nectar. With all the supplies, I made my way back to his cot, but when I got there he was already out. Good, I thought, he needs his rest. I left the food and nectar by his bedside table and I could help but think how angelic he looked when he slept, which was quite ironic, considering his surname was di Angelo. With all his worry lines were gone, he actually looked peaceful. Someone his shouldn't have worry lines.  
I decided I should just leave and come and check up on him. I looked through the infirmary to see if the anyone was in need of serious healing, but the other healers were handling it excellently. As I was leaving for a break,I ran into his half-sister, Hazel Levesque.  
"Is Nico inside?"  
"He just fell asleep."  
"Okay, then I won't be able to talk to him for a few days." She grumbled.  
"Few days? I don't think he'll need to sleep for so long, maybe tomorrow"  
"Reyna said that he sleeps like a zombie- sorry, no pun intended- and considering what his been through, I think it is safe to say that he will be out for a while" she explained. "But I am going to help out around camp, tell me when he wakes up." She took off without anymore discussion.  
I decided maybe it was time to sleep too, so I walked back to my cabin and crashed.


	4. He's Awake!

CHAPTER 4  
NICO  
_____

No nightmares. That was probably one of the best things that happened to me. While I was asleep I had an amazing dream.

I was sitting by the shore watching the water shine under golden sun, the colour of the water reminded of a certain son of Apollo's eyes. Crunch. I tensed up because someone thought it would be cool to disturb me on a beautiful day like this. The only time I could actually enjoy the sunlight, was when I was dreaming  
"Hey, Nico," hearing his silky voice surprised me. I turned around to ask him what was he doing here.  
"Can I sit down?" Will Solace asked blushing.  
"Sure, why?"  
"I want to talk to you about something."  
Oh gods.  
"Y-y-yeah, go ahead," I breathed out, stammering, he sat down next me on the grass, his arm brushing against mine.  
"So... What do you want to talk to me about?" His blue eyes looked up and met my eyes, and I saw something that I wasn't used to seeing when someone looked at me- love. What I normally see when someone looks at me is pity. He looked at me with his loving blue eyes and my sadness and guilt subsided for a while.  
He started saying "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me, tonight?"  
Now it was his turn to turn crimson. I could almost laugh from joy from the question he was asking me. When something caught my eye. A certain black haired boy and next to him was a blond boy, they both had mad-man grins on their faces. My anger must have shown on my face, because the next thing Will said was, "Is tonight not good, tomorrow night is good too. Or is it uh... Me or something, I don't want to pressure you into anything... I mean I like you a lot and I thought you liked me too, so that's why I asked you out... I think I'm babbling, I should go." With that kicked puppy look on his face, he began to stand up. I reached out for his arm and held onto it and told him "I would love to go out with you tonight, the reason why I got angry was because I caught Percy and Jason spying on from behind that tree," I said the last part loud enough for them to hear me. As he replied I could literally see the happiness radiating off his face, when I said yes. "Great I'll pick you up at Cabin 13 tonight" he leaned in and right before his lips met mine, I woke up

I groaned out, but as soon as I did it a tanned figure jumped out of the chair near my bed. "Nico," Will said.  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you awake?"  
"Yes."  
"Thank you, Apollo," I heard him mutter to himself.  
"How long have I been out?"  
"4 days, it was quite a shock" I saw he had bags under his eyes but the light in his eyes still sparkled like the water in my dream.  
"How long have you been in that chair," I asked him.  
"3 days," after he said those words, he broke eye contact with me and I couldn't help but hope that maybe my dream might become a reality.  
"Why would you stay in here for that long, have you eaten?" Worry was starting to take over.  
"Yeah, Lou Ellen would bring food with her when she came in here. Oh, that reminds me, Hazel wanted to check how you are, I'm just going to get some nectar and ambriosa, be back in a second." He was off and back in less than one minute. "Here."  
"Thanks, Solace."   
"I'm gonna look for Hazel," He then ducked out of my temporary room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your Kudos and reviews, I really appreciate them... So sorry I've been MIA for a while, but I wasn't sure whether people liked the story line, so I didn't post... Sorry... If you want a regular post, tell me then I'll post them, I really just write this to get the feels for Solangelo out...


	5. Chapter 4.5

CHAPTER 4.5  
NICO  
_____

Hazel walked into my bedside  
"Hello, Nico" she said with a smile on her on her face but with pity in her eyes.  
"Hello, Hazel."  
"Thank the gods your okay."  
"I'm feeling much after my little nap."  
"You've been asleep for 4 days," she said while smirking at me. This was not new information.  
"Seemed shorter than that."  
"Did you have any nightmares?"  
Sighing, I answered "No, it was quite a peaceful sleep."  
"That's good. I was worried about you."  
"I'm really fine, you know, you don't need worry about me."  
"I know, I know," she gave me a smug look " So... What's going on with you and Will?" This question caught me off guard.  
"Nothing is going on between us, why are you asking, did someone say something?"  
"No, just when I came in to check on you a few times, I saw him worrying more than me. He only left to use the bathroom." Still holding that smug look on her face. My face probably turn tomato red, "He probably just wanted to make sure that all his patients are healthy."   
"Okay, okay, if that's what you want to believe. I'm going to go now, but do get well soon, Nico," she gave me hug and a kiss on the forehead and left.   
Over the next hour, people came to see how I was doing and by people I meant Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Frank, Reyna and Jason, we'd become good friends since we met Cupid.  
After ten minutes since they stopped coming in, Will came in to the room.


	6. What did he say?

CHAPTER 5  
WILL  
____

"Hey, Sunshine. You feeling better?" I said, hoping he could see that I was subtly flirting with him.  
"Hello, Solace. Uhh..." His face suddenly red, "Did I say anything while I was asleep?"  
"I think I saw a little smile, but otherwise, you slept like you were dead- no pun intended" I added quickly giving a small laugh. But he actually did say something.  
"Okay, cool."  
"Why, was there something I shouldn't have heard?" I gave a smug grin.  
"Um, no, you shouldn't have heard anything, I mean, there was nothing to hear, it was just a silly dream, I think I might be babbling now, I'm going to stop talking now. Ugh that was a stupid thing to announce..." He stopped talking and looked down as if he'd become incredibly interested in the bed sheets. He was so cute when he got flustered, and when he babbled, and when he smiled, and when he was asleep.   
"What did you dream about," I said after I finished laughing.  
"None of your buisness." He said coldly.  
"Sorry I didn't mean to laugh, that was rude of me."  
"Yeah, whatever," he said still giving me the cold shoulder, " when can I get out of here?"  
"Oh yeah, let me go get fill in the forms , you can get your stuff together so long," I, sadly, walked out of his room to fill in the forms.  
It took me 2 minutes to fill in the forms, and walk back to Nico's room. He was putting on his shirt as I came, when he saw me approaching, he faced the wall and put his back towards me. I sighed in frustration that he didn't trust me yet, but the frustration melted away when he turned around, and met my eyes. I looked into eyes and saw for the first time the pain that was within them. I couldn't believe that someone so innocent could have gone through so much. All I wanted to do was make him feel better, but I didn't pity him, I couldn't pity him. He was so strong for holding in that pain, I couldn't pity someone so strong, I want to make that pain go away or be replaced with happy emotions. I don't know how long we stayed there staring at each other but somehow I ended up right in front him, we were both breathing heavily.  
"Would you like to go out with me, tonight?" I asked him.  
He his brow furrowed, "Really, me?"  
I smiled, he's so dense," Your so dense, yes, you. Who else would I ask?"  
"I don't know maybe someone more..."  
"More what? Awesome, funny? Don't think I'll find that."  
He smiled, finally "Yes."   
That one word make me happier than I'd been in months.  
"Its was date then, I'll pick you up at Cabin 13 at eight pm."  
I stepped back but still looked into his eyes, which were now shining with happiness.   
"See you tonight," he said breathless.  
He grabbed his stuff and basically ran out of the infirmary while bumping into a few people. He's so cute. I strolled back to my cabin to get ready for tonight


	7. What to do

CHAPTER 5.5  
NICO  
_____

Oh Hades what was I going to where? I decided to go to the one person I knew who wouldn't tell anyone. Reyna. I found her, training with the dummies.  
________________________________CHAPTER 6  
REYNA  
______

"Reyna?" I stopped hacking the dummy and turned towards the familiar voice. It was Nico. He looked incredibly embarrassed.   
"Yes, Nico. What's wrong?" Looking at him with concern.  
"I was hoping you could help me with something, but you can't tell anyone. Swear on the River Styx."  
"I swear on the River Styx I won't tell anyone. Now tell me, what's the problem?"  
"I kind of have..." He grumbled the last bit into his t-shirt  
"Nico,"I took his hand and I gave, what I hoped,was a strict but gentle look "you can trust me."  
"I kind of have... A date... With Will Solace tonight... And I have no idea what to do!" He then threw hid head into his small hands. I put a hand on his back. I was trying to comfort him, as he had done for me, "Why did you tell me and not Piper, being as her mother is Venus- ugh, Aphrodite?" ,but now I completely confused.   
"I know I can trust to keep a secret and want your judgement."  
Everyone knew that I was not an emotional person, but when he said he could trust me and wanted my judgement instead the others, when they were clearly more... experienced in this field, I felt like I was on the verge of tears.  
"Thank you, Nico. Your trust means a lot to me." I said nodding. I wiped the silly tears, straightened my back and said, "What would you like help with?"  
"What do I wear?" He asked  
"Well, that depends on what you are doing. What are you two doing?"  
"He didn't say, he just said he'll pick me up at eight p.m." I raised and eyebrow curiously at him.  
"What could you two be doing alone... After eight p.m?"   
"Reyna!" He looked at me horrified. I could help but laugh.  
"Just watching out for you," I said still laughing. After my laughter had subsided, I continued. "Do you have another clean pair of jeans?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you have any shirts that are not black?" He had to think this over.  
"I have a green shirt from Persephone."  
"How green?"  
"What?" He said scoffing, "What do you mean by how green?"  
"Dark or light?"  
"I don't know, somewhere in between."  
"You know what, let's go to your cabin and look through your clothes."  
"Okay," he replied.  
We got up and walked towards Cabin 13."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is quite short, alothough there are many chapters. I've not yet decided on how many chapters this will have but I hope you guys are enjoying it so far.


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7  
WILL  
____

I stood in front of Cabin 13, knocking. Nico answered the door. Sweet Apollo, he looked hot. He was wearing dark jeans, a dark checkered green collared button up shirt, black shoes. I smiled at him for who knows how long. His black mess of hair looked actually combed down. He smiled back. It was the best thing I had ever seen. He looked so cute when he was happy.  
"Hey, Nico."  
"Hello, Will."  
The way he said my name sent a hot chill up my back "Y-you look amazing."  
He blushed deep red and beamed up at me,"Thank you, Will. You look amazing too."   
"You look cute when you smile," this time it was my turn to blush.  
"Then you look like a god when you smile." He said this while laughing.  
"Well, come on. We're on a date remember." I held out my hand. He slowly took it. His hand fit perfectly in mine, like it was made to fit my hand. He smiled up at me. We made walked hand in hand to our mysterious date area.


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8  
NICO  
_____

Being with Will was the best. His positive attitude was infectious. He laugh was better than any instrument I have heard and I'm pretty sure better than any instrument his dad had ever invented. His eyes. I think that was what liked the most, well that and his voice, together the two made an incredible combo. We walked to the beach. He had set up a picnic for us. There was a huge picnic basket, a skull decorated blanket, candles. We sat down on the blanket (which I was so going to ask where he got it).   
"This looks amazing."  
"Anything I do for you will never be less." He while smiling lovingly at me.  
I couldn't come up with anything equally romantic to say, so I just smiled back at him, and took his hand.  
"Hope you like Italian!"  
"Its my favourite!"  
"I thought so, Death Boy."  
For once the nickname didn't bother me.  
"Only because its my surname is di Angelo, Sunshine."  
"Sunshine?" He said giving me a confused smile.  
"It would be unfair that only you get to call me a silly nickname."  
"Fair enough, Death Boy. Let's eat!"  
We ate in silence but it wasn't awkward silence, which was comfortable silence. It was the best kind of silence, where you feel that your thinking of each other, but don't want to ruin the moment. After we had finished we got glasses out of the and poured ourselves some diet coke. We spoke about our day at camp and the Camp Half-Blood side of the Giant War.  
"Tell me about yourself," said Will.  
"Well, my mother died back in the 1940's," he gave me a confused look and I told him about the 1940's and how we got in the Lotus Casino and Hotel. "Then my sister passed away a few years ago, I couldn't stay at camp after that, I had to go looking for her... In the Underworld. Bianca was all I had left, and I couldn't protect her when she needed me when all she did was protect me, even when I got annoyed with her for it," I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry. I continued, "I helped in the Titan war in Manhattan. Then I disappeared for a while to look for Bianca when the Doors of Death were open but I found Hazel instead, I let her out. She had to get another chance at life... And I needed a sister. Ugh, that sounded selfish. "  
His jaw dropped at the last sentence, "Selfish?! You can't be selfish for wanting a sister after going through what you went through. Many people would be broken by now, but you suffered through all that sadness, just to go through more. No, you can't be selfish for wanting a family, Nico. Don't ever thinking wanting a family is selfish. You deserve it." He held my hand like he would never let me go.   
"Your amazing, you know that right," I whispered to him, smiling up at him.  
"I'll never be anything less for you."  
"I'm so lucky to have you."  
"Have me? As in I'm your boyfriend." He said smirking.  
Oh gods, "Oh- um- I- You don't have to-"  
"I'd love to be your boyfriend."  
"I like you, Sunshine." I whispered while smirking.  
"I like you too, Death Boy."  
We stopped talking for a while and I just laid in his arms. I have never felt safer. He liked me. He really did. I haven't felt this safe in years. I yawned.  
"You're tired," Will said smiling.  
"Just a bit," I replied, not wanting the date to end.  
"Come on, let me walk you back to your cabin."  
"Hang on," I paused for a few seconds, for dramatic effect of course "Where did you get that blanket."  
"You like it?" He laughed. "You can have it." He then wrapped the blanket around me.   
"Let me pack up and I'll walk you back." He packed up faster than I would have thought.  
"Ready?" He asked.  
"Definitely." I said, as I held my blanket, grinning. He held my hand with his free hand. Our hands fit so perfectly. I loved the warmth in his hand too. I couldn't stop smiling. I wasn't used to being this happy. He was just so... perfect and he was mine.  
We had reached my cabin. He put down the picnic basket and took my other hand. He was smiling down at me. I looked up into his amazing eyes.  
"Thanks for an amazing night, Nico."  
"You're welcome, Solace," I said while grinning.  
"You have no idea how amazing it is to see you happy."  
"It feels amazing to be happy. Thank you for an amazing night too."  
He leaned in. Everything slowed down, I paled, he must've seen. He changed course he went for my cheek  
"Thank you, Will."  
"You are very welcome, Death Boy." He said beaming down at me, like the sun.  
He looked at his watch. "Is that the time? Time flies when your having fun."  
"It does." I just stood there smiling like an idiot.  
"Good night, Nico."  
"Good night, Will." He turned and walked back to his cabin. He stopped suddenly and faced me with a wide grin, "Oh yeah, that day in the infirmary when you were asleep, you said my name," Oh. My. Gods. "That's how I got the courage to ask you out, Death Boy." He winked and turned around and walked back to his cabin. When he reached his cabin, he turned and looked back at me and went inside. I went back in my cabin. I put my back against the door and slid down.  
That was the best night ever  
I still couldn't stop smiling. I got up picked up the blanket and put it on my bed, changed into my pyjamas and got under the skull blanket and went to sleep with a smile on my face. But that didn't stop the nightmare from coming.


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9  
WILL  
____

I forgot my jacket. I realised this as I was getting into bed. Maybe I could just get it tomorrow. But it couldn't stop nagging me, like how Lou Ellen- she's my best friend at Camp Half-Blood- had been nagging me about what I was going to do with Nico tonight, except this nagging didn't make me blush furiously.  
I put some shoes on, and walked to his cabin.   
I had dropped it outside, good thing the harpies hadn't gotten it yet. I knocked on his door because I heard a lot of movement outside. No one answered. He's asleep, duh, buts its 10.00pm and there seems to be lot of movement in there. I went in, thankfully it wasn't locked.  
Nico was thrashing around in his bed, covered in sweat.  
"No- don't take- stop- I'm sorry-" he carried on muttered words that made no sense.  
"Nico, wake up." I whispered.  
"No!" He shouted, after sitting straight up in bed.  
"Everything's fine, Nico. I'm here." His eyes looked around frantically until they settled on me.  
"What are you doing here this late, Solace?" He asked me raising an eyebrow.  
"I forgot my jacket, and the feeling kept nagging at me so I just got up to fetch it. But when I came in her you were thrashing around,"I whispered the last sentence as it hurt to think Nico was hurting that much, "What were you dreaming about."  
"Its nothing, just a nightmare. Sorry for disturbing you, what did you forget?"  
"Nico di Angelo," I grabbed his hand, "I'm here for you, you can trust me. You know that right," he gave me his poker face, "Please, Nico?" He was breaking my heart, I needed him to trust me.  
He closed his eyes and a second later, a tear dropped, followed by more. I brought him to my chest and let him cry and held him there.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sor-" I stopped him. I put his head in my hands gently and made him face me, "You have nothing to be sorry for. You're allowed to cry. Your allowed to get help. There are people who care about you, who want to happy again and would do anything to make you happy." I held his head in that position for a minute, while the tears ceased. "Thank you, Will" the son of Hades said quietly. "My pleasure." I replied.  
"You may go back to your cabin, I'm fine." Nico said after he had wiped his face.  
"Do you want to talk maybe, or do you want to sleep again? I don't mind staying over," I replied with smirk.  
He laughed- it was musical, "We can stay up and talk, that's all." He was amazing, two minutes ago he was crying, now he was joking around with me.  
"Okay,"I said with a heavy sigh, but I was still smiling "What do you want to do then?"  
"Hmm... What family do you have other than Apollo and you cabin mates?"  
"Well, I have a mother, Angela, a stepfather, Michael, two 12 year old sisters, Shannon and Susan and my best friend, more like my sister though, Lynn Bates." I replied.  
"You've got a big family,"he sighed, his smile wavering.  
"Yeah, quite busy during the when I'm home, the only vacation they get is when I'm at camp."  
"When did you and... Lynn," he looked at me to see if he was correct, I nodded, laughing,"-Lynn meet?"  
"Oh, that's a story," he laughed,"I was six, just beginning the first grade- my front teeth had just started growing- we sat next to each other and got talking, and we played all the time at break, our parents met and they had a lot in common too, so we hung out with them often. We stayed in the same school until I was 12, which is when I had to get to Camp Half-Blood, I had to move to a closer school. We were devastated but we got through it I saw her every weekend after summer, for a couple of years I had to make up dumb stories to make up why I couldn't see her during the summer. But when I was 14, I made a mistake in the details and she caught me out. I was tired and guilty of lying to her so I told her the truth. She didn't call me crazy or accuse me of lying. She's my best friend, helped me through a lot," I paused a bit, "but that's the end of my story." He looked a bit sad, maybe I shouldn't have told him about Lynn, but it was too late now.  
"I think I'm going to sleep now," he yawned, his mouth open up big enough to fit a shoe,"Ugh sorry, I'm going to sleep."  
Did I say something, maybe I shouldn't have told him about Lynn yet, it might have just made him upset all over again. "Night, Death Boy," I smiled at him as I turned towards the door.   
He grabbed my arm, now that got my attention. "Night, Sunshine. Thank you so much," he got up and hugged me. At this point I was sure I died and got into Elysium. He wrapped his arms around my waist, I hugged back. "My pleasure, di Angelo," I muttered into his hair. I could have stayed like this for ages but Nico yawned once again. "You better get into bed now, doctors orders." I smirked at him.   
"Fine," he kissed my cheek and went back to his bed.  
I went to the door and opened but as I was stepping out, I muttered, hoping Nico couldn't catch it, "Best. Date. Ever."


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's my posting spree for the day, I'll try put the rest on ASAP!! ;) Enjoy! I love writing this!!

CHAPTER 10  
NICO  
_____

Best. Date. Ever.   
Those are the three words muttered by Will Solace, the perfect son of Apollo, after having a date with me and having to calm me down after the nightmare about... No, it was too soon to think about. I have focus on what was probably one of the best nights, excluding the nightmare obviously. I hugged him too. Now everyone knew I was so not one for human contact, but I could let Will walk out of there upset so I took a baby step first, just a small hug. But maybe I should have kissed him, but on the other hand he had kissed me after our date (I can still feel the skeletal butterflies in my stomach) but maybe that was forward for me was very little for him. But I couldn't go any further than I did tonight. Even though Will is sweet, cute, helpful, kind and just overall amazing, I couldn't be so forward yet. I mean what if he realised that I wasn't good enough for him. I could be the only one thinking that in this relationship. I would be absolutely shattered if that happened so I had to keep my feelings in check. Too late, my heart said.   
I need to sleep, I can't think about this anymore, I couldn't let love do this- wait a second, LOVE?! When did I start loving Will Solace?! So many questions, not many answers. But there was just one question where I almost had an answer to: Was I going leave this relationship with my heart intact? Probably not.


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11  
WILL  
____

I'm so tired. After two weeks of healing in the infirmary, I was ready to drop dead. Although I loved healing and wanted to get into medical school one day, I was done with this place for a few hours. There was something that made it worth while. It was seeing Nico go around the infirmary, cutting bandages, getting food, helping people around and the priceless faces of people when they saw Nico di Angelo, the son of the king of the Underworld. But I knew Nico wasn't the mean, angry person everyone thought he was. He was actually really funny and cute, but I would never ever say those words to his face, I'll probably get that glare of his, like if glares could kill, you'd be as helpless the grass under my foot.   
Sweet Apollo, I need to get to my cabin, or else I'm going to pass out on the ground.   
I finally reached the door, there were only a few people in there, most of the Apollo demigods were in the infirmary or conducting a few archery lessons not that there were many to teach. I found my bed and just crash on top of the sheets, too tired to get into the blanket. I closed my eyes, smiling. •Finally, peace.  
At least that's what I thought.

Nico and I were walking along the beach. It was bright day, I was wondering what could I have said that would get Nico out on a day like this. All of a sudden Nico stops dead in his tracks and faces me.  
"Will," he says like his tasting my name on his tongue for the first time, "I want out."  
"Out of the sun, come on its not that bad," I replied praying that was what he meant, but I knew it wasn't.  
"No, out of this relationship." He said bluntly like he was just telling me something that happened in the news.  
"Why?" I couldn't breathe. Why would he want to break up?  
"You're not good enough for me," of course I had been thinking that but I didn't think he would be so forward about. I was so scared that he blunt realise that I'm not good enough for him, because Nico was this strong person who had lost so much and was barely happy and I was just some guy who happened to be good at healing because of his father.  
"Nico..." I whispered, but all he gave me was his glare, I couldn't think, why would he bring this up now. Had I done something?   
He just walked off like nothing happened, he didn't stop. My vision got blurred. It looked like he could keep walking for miles and miles. I sunk to the ground.   
I wasn't good enough for him, I wasn't good enough for him. Those words floated in my vision. Everything went dark like someone had just switched of the sun.

I opened my eyes, to see my cabin as it was, but it was darker outside, but not night. The dream wasn't real, the dream wasn't real, the dream wasn't real. But I couldn't help but think... What if it became real? Could the guy I love just br- LOVE?!   
I was probably not going to like the end of this.


	13. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12  
NICO  
_____

"I want you to meet my family." Will said after our stroll on the beach. I'd been doing stuff like that lately. Walks on the beach, attending Camp Sing-a-Longs, not sleeping in as late, just proving that miracles could happen.  
"Really?" We had been going out for a month and we were only public for half that time.   
"Obviously, Death Boy," he gave me a blinding smile,"Do you know why?" He held my hands in his. He's eyes shone like the water under the sun. I looked down at our hands, his were nicely tanned and mine after all the time in the sun, were looking more normal but still had the ghostly white in it.   
He asked me a question, I think he like me to answer it.  
"Err..."I couldn't think why he'd want to take me to his house yet  
"Well, I've been think about it for a while but I wasn't exactly sure but I guess this could be a way to show you," he blushed and leaned in for a kiss. It was spectacular, he tasted like everything good in this world. It felt like lightning was sparking off our lips. Our hands dropped he put his hands and wrapped them around the small of my back, he pushed me closer to him. I wrapped my hands around his waist. I don't know how long we stood there, but due to bodies needing air, we broke contact.  
"I love you, Nico di Angelo." He said while panting.  
He loves me. Will Solace loves me. I started laughing, not just a small chuckle, no no, I was too happy, what I got was, a can't breathe, start crying laughter. I only laughed because I was ridiculously happy. Will loved me and I loved him back, I had also been thinking about how I would tell him but I couldn't get the courage to do it.  
"I'm so sorry," I said in between laughing. I breathed in and out. I looked up and saw how devastated he looked, that stopped the laughter right away.  
"I'm only," I had to stop to breathe, "laughing because you said you love me and I love you too, " I had to take another deep breath," but I didn't know how to tell you and I'm laughing so hard now, because I'm extremely elated and I didn't know what else to do."   
"You love me too?" He giving me his ever-radiating smile.  
"Yeah, Solace. Have you met you?"  
(Wow, I don't ever remember being this comfortable with someone...)  
"Yes, although I am quite nice, I've met you and you beat me on the scale of awesomeness."  
"What else would you expect, Solace." He chuckled. He started to pull me in, "But really, I want you to meet my family."  
"I'd be honoured to."  
"Awesome, this weekend fine?"  
"Yes, but you need to get clearance from Chiron first.."  
"Got it? You think your boyfriend would ask you this question completely unprepared?"  
"I don't know really, there was that one time I tripped and you didn't have a plaster with you, I mean what kind of future doctor doesn't carry around plasters when with their terribly co-ordinated boyfriend."  
"That was once! Plus I brought the second time."  
"Whatever, Solace." I pulled towards the pavilion, it was lunch time. I could see our regular table, nearing. Hazel, Frank, Jason and Piper were already there. Percy and Annabeth were running back from the lava climbing wall. My guess was that they climbed it together because they're clothed were slightly singed.  
I was finally happy. I probably should have realised that was a sign, because every time I got happy, something took away that happiness, in this case, it was Will fainting as we were reaching the pavilion.


	14. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13  
NICO  
____

"Will? Will! Are you okay?" I knelt next to his pale body.  
He dared to give me his radiate half smile, "Yeah, just a bit thirsty, don't worry, Death Boy."   
His cabin mates came to fetch him and take him to the infirmary.   
That idiotic son of Apollo let himself get dehydrated? When was the last time he had anything to drink? Was it really just dehydration? Maybe it was stress? No, he had nothing to stress about.  
I was still kneeling on the ground just staring at where Will had been. Nothing was going to happen if I just stayed there, I needed to move, I got up. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. It was Annabeth Chase.   
"It's going to be okay, Nico." She started.  
"But what if its serious, Annabeth? I- What if..." She took my hand into hers.  
"Will is a strong guy, he'll make it through this. Come on let's go check on him.


	15. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14  
WILL  
____

Damn it!  
He was going to worry Nico. He didn't mean to faint. He hadn't really been drinking water and he had been stressing about whether Nico was ready for this. He loved Nico, he really did. He loved his smile, his dark, sparkling eyes and the way he would light up when Will walked up to him. But he had also spoken to Nico, he knew Nico was scared, of •this- this relationship, but he wouldn't say it.  
Even though he was the most scared in this relationship, he wasn't the only one who was scared. Even though everyone at camp knew they were a couple, he hadn't told his family, aside from Lynn of course, that he was gay. His stepfather was extremely religious, even though he knew about Will's godly father. Everyone thought that Will's household was a happy one, but only the residents knew otherwise. Will's stepfather was a dictator in that household. His mother hasn't worked since the 1st year as a married couple, so she only had her savings, which wouldn't be much to live on. So that meant they needed Michael Kennedy, it was that very reason why he did what he wanted. He would beat my mother everytime she brought anything she wasn't supposed to. He had beaten me on several occasions for reasons he hadn't even understood back then. Introducing Nico would be the beginning of a small rebellion. That rebellion only consisted of only 1 member and its set aim was: To get out of that 'happy home'.

•••

"You stupid idiot! How could you not drink water?! We are right by the beach, which- I shouldn't have to remind about this- contains WATER! Do you have any idea how scared I was?!" Nico was giving me a huge lecture on the porch of Cabin 13. He probably should have been scary, he definitely would have been a month ago, but after a month of dating, I've seen Nico get angry, and I mean really angry, not that the anger was pointed at me exactly. But right now he looked like a kitten trying be a lion.  
I stood up after awhile, just enough to give him some time to throw in anything else.  
"Nico, I'm fine, I was just a little dehydrated I was barely in there an hour." I flashed him a smile and took his pale hand into mine. "I'm fine, okay?"  
"Fine, Solace. But do anything like that again, and you'll be wishing you could stay in the infirmary."  
"Okay, Death Boy."I looked at the time, "Awww, we missed lunch."  
"Its fine, we'll catch dinner" he said nonchalantly.  
"Whoa..." I said suddenly staring at him in awe, as soon as I realised what had happened.  
"What?" He looked up at me confused, "I just said we'll eat at dinner, in the pavilion, full of people..." The realisation of what he was saying must of hit him too, because all of a sudden his eyes widening but then his mouth broke into a smile that I had fallen in love with. He leaned in and kissed me, only I felt that 'kissed' didn't really describe this action, for us it was more like 'trying to stop smiling like an idiot AND kissing your boyfriend at the same time'.  
"I love you, Will. Thank you so much."  
"I love you too, Death Boy. Its my pleasure."


	16. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 14  
WILL  
____

Damn it!  
He was going to worry Nico. He didn't mean to faint. He hadn't really been drinking water and he had been stressing about whether Nico was ready for this. He loved Nico, he really did. He loved his smile, his dark, sparkling eyes and the way he would light up when Will walked up to him. But he had also spoken to Nico, he knew Nico was scared, of •this- this relationship, but he wouldn't say it.  
Even though he was the most scared in this relationship, he wasn't the only one who was scared. Even though everyone at camp knew they were a couple, he hadn't told his family, aside from Lynn of course, that he was gay. His stepfather was extremely religious, even though he knew about Will's godly father. Everyone thought that Will's household was a happy one, but only the residents knew otherwise. Will's stepfather was a dictator in that household. His mother hasn't worked since the 1st year as a married couple, so she only had her savings, which wouldn't be much to live on. So that meant they needed Michael Kennedy, it was that very reason why he did what he wanted. He would beat my mother everytime she brought anything she wasn't supposed to. He had beaten me on several occasions for reasons he hadn't even understood back then. Introducing Nico would be the beginning of a small rebellion. That rebellion only consisted of only 1 member and its set aim was: To get out of that 'happy home'.

•••

"You stupid idiot! How could you not drink water?! We are right by the beach, which- I shouldn't have to remind about this- contains WATER! Do you have any idea how scared I was?!" Nico was giving me a huge lecture on the porch of Cabin 13. He probably should have been scary, he definitely would have been a month ago, but after a month of dating, I've seen Nico get angry, and I mean really angry, not that the anger was pointed at me exactly. But right now he looked like a kitten trying be a lion.  
I stood up after awhile, just enough to give him some time to throw in anything else.  
"Nico, I'm fine, I was just a little dehydrated I was barely in there an hour." I flashed him a smile and took his pale hand into mine. "I'm fine, okay?"  
"Fine, Solace. But do anything like that again, and you'll be wishing you could stay in the infirmary."  
"Okay, Death Boy."I looked at the time, "Awww, we missed lunch."  
"Its fine, we'll catch dinner" he said nonchalantly.  
"Whoa..." I said suddenly staring at him in awe, as soon as I realised what had happened.  
"What?" He looked up at me confused, "I just said we'll eat at dinner, in the pavilion, full of people..." The realisation of what he was saying must of hit him too, because all of a sudden his eyes widening but then his mouth broke into a smile that I had fallen in love with. He leaned in and kissed me, only I felt that 'kissed' didn't really describe this action, for us it was more like 'trying to stop smiling like an idiot AND kissing your boyfriend at the same time'.  
"I love you, Will. Thank you so much."  
"I love you too, Death Boy. Its my pleasure."


	17. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16  
NICO  
____

Bam! Bam! Bam!  
Even at his parents house, he would knock like they were deaf.  
"You ready, Death Boy." Will said smiling nervously down at me.  
"Not really, but too late now." I laughed at much I wanted shadow travel away from here.  
"Don't worry, you're going to do gre-."  
Will was cut of by the front door opening. Will's mother, Angela had come to meet us at the door, with his 2 sisters, whose names were... Ah! Susan and Shannon.  
"Hiii, Will. Welcome home, ohmigod we missed you." His sisters said together- probably a twin thing- before racing to hug him.  
"And I missed you two too!" Will answered returning their hugs.  
"And who is he?" Susan or Shannon said pointing at me.  
"I'm Nico. Nico di Angelo." I said into my shirt.  
"We can't hear you darling, what's your name?" Said Will's mother.  
Will grabbed my hand quietly and squeezed my hand, that gave me a bit more confidence, knowing that he believed in me.  
"Nico di Angelo." I said making eye contact, before looking at the floor.  
"Well, hello, Nico. I hope you've been keeping Will out of trouble at camp."  
"That's not a one-man job ma'am, I've got a whole crew to help me keep him out of trouble." I said smiling up at Will.  
"Hahaha, if anyone knows that its me and I say you are absolutely correct." She stuck out her hand," I'm Angela Solace, by the way."  
"Nice to meet you, Mrs Solace." I said shaking her hand briefly.  
"Please, call me Angela." She said smiling at me. I was beginning to think that Will's smile didn't only come from his dad's side.  
"When are we having dinner!?" A deep voice shouted inside the house.   
Will's grip on my hand tightened for a bit, but he calmed down and loosened his grip.  
"Right now, Will and his date have just arrived." She shouted back inside. She turned back to us, "Come on in, we've got dinner on the table."  
She started to lead us into the house. Will and I hung back before going into the house.  
"Uh.. Nico.. I haven't quite told my family that I'm gay yet, so I'm telling them tonight, with you. Because... I was.. Umm... Really nervous to do it alone.. So I wanted to do it with you... Sorry for bringing it up now only.." He gave me a sheepish smile.  
"Its okay, we'll be okay. I mean its not like you parents are homophobes or anything like that."  
"Okay," I kissed him on the forehead,"Thanks, Nico, you're amazing."  
"We have been dating for a month and you don't know this already."  
"Silly me, so forgetful," he's blue eyes were dancing as he gazed into mine,"I love you."He smiled his ridiculous smile whenever he was going to say something silly,"We should get it inside, Death Boy."  
"Fine," I fake pouted," but call me Death Boy in front of you family and I will get you back so hard with the Stoll twins back at camp."  
"Ah, Death Boy... Your just a big ball of Sunshine aren't you?"  
"That's you, Sol-" I was cut off by Susan or Shannon (I need to get their names)  
"We're hungry, you too love birds, get in here."

"Nice to meet you sir, I'm Nico di Angelo, Will's boyfriend" I held out my hand to Will's father.   
"Boyfriend?" Will has a boyfriend?" Michael Kennedy looked thoroughly disgusted. A month ago this was what I expected to see on Will's face when I told him, I was gay, by accident of course. I thought I could prepare for this, but everyone who knew I was gay, even if they were a bit surprised, accepted it. I could not prepare myself for the look that he gave Will and I.  
"Yes, I do." Said Will proudly.  
"So my son's a fag and he's dating an emo kid. Wow! I'm so proud." He finished with a bitter laugh.   
Will noticed the flower in the middle of the dining room table wilt as I gave his stepfather a killing glare. He grabbed my hand. "Nico, its fine." He whispered softly to me, squeezing my hand.  
I continued staring at until he squirmed in his seat.  
"Wow, you fags, too emotional. Just sit down and eat. Angela, fetch me a beer from the fridge."   
"You kids can sit down and eat, I'll be two seconds then we talk," she smiled apologetically at us as she went into the kitchen. We took our places at the table. I was trying really hard to not make skeletons appear underneath the table.  
Will's mother walked in to the dining room, "Okay, let's get dinner started." There was a knock at the door," Who could that be? Oh my goodness, I completely forgot Lynn was coming over. Excuse me and my scatter brain, let me go open the door for her."  
Angela rushed to door. A girl who I could have sworn was a daughter of Aphrodite walked. She had raven black hair with eyes that couldn't seem to choose between blue and green so they just settled in between, she also had a whole bunch of freckles over her nose.   
"Hey, Lynn. How have you been?  
"OMG, hi, Will. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages. How is camp?"  
"Its good... Uhh, this is Nico di Angelo. My boyfriend. He's from camp."  
A brief look passed Lynn's face that I probably wouldn't have caught if I hadn't spent such a long time paying attention from the side lines. It looked like... Envy.  
"Hi, Nico. I'm Lynn, Will's best friend. Its so nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you to, Lynn."I muttered quietly.  
Angela began to herd us to the dining table. We took our original seats but Lynn managed to grab the other seat next to Will, when I made it clear I wasn't going to let go of Will's hand. It was the only thing keeping me here.  
After we got to the table, everything else was just a blur. I had lost count at how many envious looks Lynn had given me or our locked hands, I had also lost how many times Michael had been a douche about his son being gay or about my hair- both of which I took incredibly serious, Although I could remember each and every time Will reassured me everything would be fine.   
Finally the night came to an end. I was just about ready to run out of there. But just as we were about to leave, Will whispered something in his mother's ear.   
"I put it in your room." She replied out loud.  
What were they talking about?  
"I'll be back in a second, Nico." He winked at me as he ran up stairs.  
Angela and everyone else who had followed us to the door, retreated to the living room. It was just Lynn and I left.   
"Okay, listen here, Nico. You better watch it with Will. You may think he likes you but as soon you fall for him," that's kind of already done, "he'll leave. He may be a sweet friend but but he's a trashy boyfriend. Just ask Liam." She looked seriously serious about it.   
"Dang, di Angelo. You going to love this." I had to get my face in order. But I was going to ask about this Liam guy later.  
"Here you go, Death Boy." Will handed me a wrapped box.   
"Oh my gods! Thank you, Will! I love you!!" He had gotten me a new aviator jacket! My old had been through to much and had basically fallen apart after the war, and I had been meaning to get a new jacket. I was wearing a smile that surprisingly hadn't broken my face yet.   
"I'm so glad you like it, Death Boy. I love you too." He leaned down to kiss me. Electricity flowed through our lips. His lips were so soft, I wanted kiss him all night, but I could feel Lynn's stabbing dare on us. So I, sadly, disconnected our lips.   
"Well, anyway, bye! See you guys another time!" He turned to Lynn, "Bye, Lynn, thanks for coming. I'll see you next time."   
We ran out the to the car. But stopped before jumping. I grabbed Will by his collar and pulled him down. "I love you, Sunshine," I breathed on his lips. Gods, his lips are so soft and... Summery. He brushed his tongue against my bottom lip, as if asking permission to enter, I gladly let him in. Ours tongues met with fiery heat. I loved him. He loved me. That's what broke the kiss. We slowed down the kiss until I finished with a peck.  
"We're in front of your parents house. And I think we've been here kissing for what feels like hours." Will sighed dramatically, "Fine, Death Boy. I love you too. More than you know. Let's go."   
We got into the car, with a smile radiating on both our faces.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
WILL  
_____

"Who's Liam?"  
Nico asked me after dinner at the pavilion the next day, we had walked down to the deck, for some quiet time. How had he known about Liam yet? I was still planning on telling him about Lynn and Liam.  
"How do you know about Liam?" There's was only one person who could have... But she didn't... She would... Shit, she would. I though we were cool after that but as it turns out, we weren't.  
"I know of Liam, not what he's done, Solace. Please answer me." He looked pleadingly at me.   
"Liam is the guy I went out with... A few weeks after I realised I was gay... While I was with Lynn. I didn't know what to tell her. So I didn't tell either of them," Gods, that was a douchey move, ” then I had come to terms with it and I was going to tell her, but when I decided I was going to tell her..." I looked to my left only to met with side of Nico's head, I looked straight ahead to the ominous ocean, "She decided to tell me that she loved me. And I couldn't say it back. I- it was- then I did the stupid thing and blurted out that I'm gay. It took a while to get our friendship back on track but we got there. Or at least I thought we did." I sighed heavily. "I told Liam about Lynn and we broke up. I've had a couple of boyfriends since then. But nothing serious. Until now, of course" Wow, I'm just sprouting stupid things.  
"Okay." Was all he said.  
"Okay?" I had just told him that and he all he had was 'Okay'.  
"Its just that she made it sound a lot worse than." He said not looking up yet.   
"What exactly did she say?" I asked sceptical.  
"She said and I quote "You better watch it with Will. You may think he likes you but as soon you fall for him, he'll leave. He may be a sweet friend but he's a trashy boyfriend. Just ask Liam." And I just need to know, are we okay? I don't think I could handle if what she said was true, however small the possibility."  
He added how he thought I wouldn't do that. That's one of the many things I loved about him. He saw the best. He had looked up at me, with those swimming brown eyes, looking at me.  
"Nico, we're perfect. Or at least I feel we are," I grabbed his hand "I love you. Your sweet, funny, kind, understanding. And hot," he blushed slightly, "You're amazing. I couldn't ask for better boyfriend. I would never cheat on you. What I did then was stupid and I didn't know how to deal with it." I pleaded into his eyes. "Plus, who else could be my Death Boy."  
"Alright. I love you too, Will." He shook his head, "I don't what I was thinking, you would never do that."   
"Don't apologise, Death Boy. You've got nothing to apologise for. I should have told you sooner."  
He pecked me on the cheek. "We're okay, Sunshine. Don't worry."   
Time to take some of the tension of the situation.  
"Come on, I'll race you to the lava wall." I was already half way up.  
"Please, Solace. Get ready to eat my dust." Gods, his smile. That just did something terribly amazing to my swollen heart.


	19. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my last chapter for this fanfiction. Its about how things end for Nico and Will

CHAPTER 18  
NICO  
____

I wish this moment could last forever. Will and I are sleeping in Cabin 13. We have been this way for the past hour. He had come right before curfew so he could dodge the curfew harpies. He'd started doing that for the past few weeks. I'd started telling him about the nightmares I was having. They'd actually stopped now. I had a dreamless sleep, but it was always the nights before and after sleep that I enjoyed. I felt Will bare warm chest against my cheek. His strong heartbeat matched mine. I could live in this moment forever.  
"I love you, Will."  
"I love you too, Death Boy."  
"Thank you."  
He chuckled lightly, but I could feel the soft rumble in his chest, "For what?"  
"The nightmares stopped." He squeezed me lightly, " Really? That's great! My sleepovers are working then," he brought my head up and kissed me lightly at first then more deeply. Gods, he could kiss. Whenever we kissed I something happened in my stomach. He rolled me onto my back, still kissing me hungrily while I kissed back just as hungrily. He started to go down and kiss my neck then started sucking on my neck, leaving marks. I moaned his name deeply. I was running my hands through his hair. His was by my stomach, when he looked up, "You ready, Nico?" Dam yes, "Definitely, Solace," he chuckled lightly and we did it. 

And it was AMAZING.

The next day we were sitting by the dock at sunset, holding hands. Will spoke softly first.  
"This is perfect."  
"It really is." I smiled at him.  
"I love you, Death Boy. For ever."  
"Love you too, Solace. I'll love you in the Underworld. You might like to know that its quite hard to feel things like that there."  
We laughed together and just sat there staring at the sunset, until it got dark, then we decided to lie back and watch the stars. We could see the water, and we were oblivious to anyother sound. But all of a sudden a huge wave came up and splashed us. We were sopping wet. I was already standing and smiling faintly, then shouted, "I'm going to kill you, Jackson!"  
"I'll help him!" Will shouted at my side.  
"Only if you can catch me!" Percy Jackson shouted back, before running off. Will and I ran after him, laughing.

I'd finally found somewhere I belong. And I was truly and utterly happy. With amazing friends, a loving boyfriend and the best sister. I had a family. A albeit demigod family. Hopefully we'd all live long enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for taking the time to read my fanfiction!! :* I had a great and terrible times writing this and I hope you had the same experience reading it!!   
> Don't forget to leave Kudos!! ;)   
> \- FanGirl23

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive critisism is appreciated..  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Say if you would like the next part..


End file.
